Watching the movie
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Boruto and Naruto watch the future, for the sake of future Konoha! They're watching Boruto the movie!
1. Fall of Konoha

I don't own Naruto, It belong to that extremely badass author, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

It been fifteen years since the Great Shinobi Fourth War. The younger generation is born, the will of fire continuing passed on to generation to generations. There's a hero who fought the Peins, and then become the world's best hero that ever seen before. His name is, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto son of lord fourth and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. He married a beautiful young woman named Hyuga Hinata, and have a two wonderful children named; Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Later on, he accomplished his long journey of becoming Konoha's Seventh Hokage. He has a normal life, no evil villains that wanted to destroy the world or anything. Until one day…

Naruto sighed.

"I really want to know what happened to Boruto in the future…" Naruto said tiredly.

Suddenly there is a bright light and that brought Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, and a lot of people that he and Boruto knew. Even Gaara is here. However it also brought Minato the Fourth Hokage and Kushina the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

"What the…" Minato muttered. "I'm was in Heaven with Kushina. Oh Kami—wait the second IS THAT YOU NARUTO?!"

"DAD?!" Naruto screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS ARE HERE!?"

"Dunno." Kushina shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that we were in Heaven."

"Hey everyone." Someone said.

"Wait the minute, I know this voice…" Naruto and Sasuke muttered.

"It been fifteen years we last meet, Asura, Indra." Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki said gleefully.

"OLD MAN?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"The Sixth Path?" Hinata muttered in disbelief.

"Why are you here, old man?" Naruto asked and then shouted with big head no Jutsu. "AND WHY THE HELL YOU BROUGHT MY FAMILY HERE?!"

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki chuckled.

"Ah, I see you got married with my brother's legacy." Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki commented.

"Yeah yeah deal with it." Naruto snapped. "The fact that I married to your brother's legacy!"

"…Did you ask my brother blessing? I heard that he's overprotective about his clan—"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! GET THE POINT WHY ARE WE HERE!" Naruto shouted with a big head no Jutsu.

"Ah right." Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki chuckled softly. "I'm here to show you the future of yours and your son."

"Eh? Me?" Boruto asked.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki nodded.

"Did something bad happened to the future?" Naruto asked.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki nodded sadly.

"Terrible and depressing." Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki said sadly.

That made everyone nervous even Naruto.

"I'll give you a chance to change it." Hagoromo said.

"Alright." Naruto said bravely; he's very prepared for what is going to happen.

The screen appeared and then began playing.

 **There is half of a Hokage Monument were destroyed and half of the village were also destroyed.**

Everyone gasped at their their/own village.

"Impossible…" Gaara gaped.

"No…No…" Sarada said in fear and her face is showing fear.

"…Our home is gone." Himawari said sadly.

Naruto and Boruto gritted their teeth in anger; who dares destroy our home/village!?

Sasuke only stared at the ruins.

 **The camera zoomed in at Hokage Monument and then the camera zoomed to half of a Lord Seventh face.**

"Oh my Kami-sama." Hinata gasped in fear. She couldn't believed it, her husband's monument were halfway destroyed.

"Oh when I find those bastards did this." Naruto muttered furiously. "I'll fucking kill them."

Boruto only gaped.

 **There were a young man kneeling on the rock face of Hokage Monument, gripping his sword in front of him as it tip digging the ground beneath. His right eye is closed.**

"That's…It couldn't be." Hinata gasped. "…Boruto?" _His right eye…Oh my Kami._

Boruto look pretty proud at his future look like. _He look awesome!_

Kakashi grimaced when he saw the scar. _Oh please that won't be a sharingan. I swear to Kami. Please don't._ Kakashi prayed silently.

Naruto grimaced. _Oh my…My son…Oh Kami-sama._

Sasuke frowned. _It almost look like Boruto wearing his cape._

Sarada blushed. _H-he look like cut—I mean crap!_

Himawari shivered. _Older brother look scary!_

 **"To think that you'd be this strong…Kawaki!" A deep voice Boruto said bitterly.**

"Wait 'Kawaki' did this?" Naruto snarled. "I WILL FIND HIM AND SMASH HIM AND BROKE EVERY BONE ON HIS GODDAMN BODY!"

Everyone agreed. This bastard shall be punish.

'Oh how ironic.' Hagoromo thought dryly.

 **"I'll be sending you to meet the Seventh…Boruto." Kawaki said without any emotion after he killed Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.**

The room went very silent and then turned bloody chaos.

Hinata release her Byakugan and her aura become very dangerous and overprotective of her husband.

Gaara released a very deadly killer instinct and then used his sand to protect Naruto.

Minato get his deadly rasengan along with kunai guards Naruto protectively; making sure that no one touch his son.

Kushina get her kunai.

Sarada get her kunai and get ready to use her fireball Jutsu.

Almost everyone is protecting Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped at everyone's action. However he is very angry that bastard killed him and destroyed his home.

 **Boruto went quiet for a moment and then sighed.**

 **"…Did things really have to turn out like this?" Boruto said.**

 **"Yes." He stated** **simply before raising his left hand, the very same hand where his mark is. "The age of Shinobi is over, Boruto."**

"WHAT!? Impossible! Age of Shinobi cannot be over!" Naruto yelled. "Isn't that right Old Man?!"

Hagoromo frowned and then look at his reincarnation's son sadly.

"It's quite possible that age of Shinobi is coming in end after several thousands of years, and the new era will begun and the Chakra will faded away and, so for the tailed beasts...I have feared this time will come, your son and that boy will be the key to end of the age of Shinobi."

Boruto paled. He doesn't want to one to end the age of Shinobi.

 **Boruto tightened his grip on the handler of his sword when his mark start to glow with blue color.**

Hinata and her former clan; Hyuga gasped.

"That's—"

"—No it couldn't be."

The clan muttered loudly.

Naruto is getting annoyed.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"It's nothing." The clan lied.

Naruto stared at them suspiciously.

 **He thrusted his sword further into the ground, making it stand upright in front of him. Reaching out to his weapon pouch on his back, he took the headband Sasuke-sensei gave and put them on his forehead.**

"That's—" Naruto gaped in shocked.

"Hn." Sasuke put a small smile.

"I don't believe it…" Naruto muttered.

 **"Even so…" He said.**

 **"But I am..." He held his sword in front of his face with his right hand,the other forming a half-Ram seal behind it while he open his right eye, channeling Chakra into his eye and the mark on his hand while adding "Still a Shinobi." He push the mark pass it limits before, making the slight warm sensation reaching out to his right eye.**

"That cannot be! A Byakugan! On his right eye!" Hinata said in shock.

"Aw yeah! I got a Byakugan!" Boruto said cheerfully.

 **The scene changed. A camera zoomed at a Hidden Leaf headband.**

 **"Yes…" A older voice Boruto narrated. "I'm a ninja."**

 **And then the camera zoomed out to show a young boy named Boruto Uzumaki, son of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata and grandson of Fourth.**

"Wow!" Boruto squealed.

Minato beamed that he have a grandson.

 **And then camera zoomed out to show his room and Boruto staring at three picture frames.**

 **"But, there was a time when…" Older Boruto narrated. "I held a deep resentment towards ninjas…"**

"EH?!" Everyone expect for Boruto shouted in shock.

Boruto look away.

 **The camera zoomed to one of a picture frame. To shows Naruto having fun with Boruto.**

"Look like they are having fun." Kushina cooed.

Boruto blushed in embarrassment.

"THAT'S PRIVATE!" Boruto shouted with some trace of blush on his cheek and then he pouted. "So uncool."

 **"The greatest ninja of the village…" Older Boruto narrated. "…The Hokage."**

 **The camera zoomed to Naruto's face monument.**

 **And then the camera zoomed back to Boruto that walking downstairs from his bedroom.**

 **"Lemme just tell you right off the bat. This isn't the story of a boy aspiring to be a Hokage." Older Boruto narrated. "That was my dad's story."**

 **Boruto noticed that Naruto shoes is there.**

 **"Start to finish." Older Boruto narrated. "Make no mistake."**

 **The camera zoomed closer to Naruto's shoes.**

 **And then the camera zoomed back to Boruto who is smiling happily.**

'He look very happy.' Sarada thought, she couldn't remember when Boruto smile.

 **"This is my story." Older Boruto narrated.**

 **Boruto run to Naruto's office and then open the door.**

 **"But I'm the Hokage's son…" Older Boruto narrated. "…And whether I like it or not, my dad is a part of my story."**

 **The camera zoomed to Naruto who is working through papers.**

 **"The ninja, who realized his dream, the Hokage." Older Boruto narrated.**

 **Boruto talked to his dad, but his dad just waved nervously at him with a nervous smile. Boruto smile turn a little weaker when Naruto isn't looking at his own son.**

Naruto gasped and then look down ashamedly.

"I have been neglecting you..." Naruto said breathlessly, he couldn't believed what he have done. "Oh my Kami-sama, what I've done?"

Boruto look away.

 **Boruto's smile turn into a blank expression.**

 **"And…" Older Boruto narrated. "…My tale begins. As I began rebelling against my father for not paying me enough attention."**

"Ooh that's why you pull pranks!" Sarada realized.

 **Boruto left Naruto's office and then begun to walk downstairs slowly and then left the house without say goodbye.**

 **Boruto look at the Hokage Monument with an angry face.**

Naruto look down in ashamed for what he have done to his own son.

 **The scene changed and Naruto appeared looking at the village with his cape showing 'Seventh'.**

 **"In case I wasn't clear the first time…" Older Boruto narrated. "This is my story."**


	2. It's a Panda!

Sorry guys for the long wait for couple months! I honestly thought you guys don't even like it! I got bored and then I thought if I could make another chapter for this! xD (It really short though...)

I don't own Naruto, It belong to that extremely badass author, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! WARNING FOR OOC CHARACTERS, I FORGOT TO MENTION IT LAST CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

RECAP:

 **Boruto look at the Hokage Monument with an angry face.**

Naruto look down in ashamed for what he have done to his own son.

 **The scene changed and Naruto appeared looking at the village with his cape showing 'Seventh'.**

 **"** **In case I wasn't clear the first time…" Older Boruto narrated. "This is my story."**

* * *

 **"But…In the beginning, for a while…" Older Boruto narrated and then the screen change and shows Boruto running. "My father played a central role…In my story too."**

 **Boruto jumped and then used Kage Bunshin No Justu—**

Naruto jumped and look worried. _Oh shit_ _I really hope that he didn't steal that like I did years ago.._ _._

The older generation snickered at his pale face.

The younger generation frowned at Naruto's pale face.

 **—and then three Boruto shadow clone appeared in the screen.**

Naruto sighed in relief.

Boruto give a WTF look at his dad.

 **The panda growled loudly.**

"OH A PANDA!"

"IDIOT! IT'S BEAR YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Sarada retorted back with a angry look on her face.

"IT'S A PANDA!"

"IT'S A BEAR!"

"IT'S A PANDA!"

"IT'S A BEA—!"

"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

 **"Sheesh..." Boruto said. "Someone's a real messy eater…"**

"No shi—!"

"BORUTO UZUMAKI, DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"Kaasan..." Boruto pouted. "How can dad can swear, but I can't!? That's so unfair!"

"Naruto..."

"EEP!"

 **The panda growled offendedly.**

 **"I'm here to teach you some manners! You dumbass panda!" Boruto yelled determinedly, turning his left hand into a thumb (up?) and then point it near by his chest.**

"BORUTO!"

"KAASAN I'M ONLY ELEVEN YEARS OLD! THAT'S MY FUTURE ME!"

"Still. You can't swear."

"So uncool..." Boruto muttered under his breath irritatedly.

"What did you say?"

"NOTHING KAASAN!"

 **While two other Boruto shadow clone crossing their arm near by their chest with a serious look.**

 **"Don't let your guard down!" A shoulder-length black hair with a red glasses girl that named, Sarada Uchiha, said.**

Sasuke nodded. _Never lower your guard._

"Good job Sarada."

Sarada blushed at her papa's praise.

 **"It might look like a cute panda—**

Sasuke facepalmed. _This is why I want a son, because I don't wanna deal with my daughter's pregnancy or periods..._

Sakura beamed. _Maybe Sarada_ _inherited some of my personality when I was growing up after all!_

 **—but that thing's a violent bear!"**

'Never mind, I take it back, I think...' Sasuke thought.

 **The panda/bear growled angrily.**

 **"It's nothing, c'mon…That's just a weakass panda." Boruto retorted.**

"Boruto..."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF A KAMI! KAASAN!"

"IT'S A BEAR!"

"Why you little piece of sh—!"

"BORUTO!"

 **"Pandas fall under the classification of bears you dimwit!" Sarada yelled.**

 **"I think we have more pressing matters at hand..." A tousled white-blue hair with a golden eyes said.**

The older generation look uncomfortable. _Could it be? That boy..._

 **"Our top priority should be subduing this 'bear-panda' and returning him to Konohamaru-sensei's place."**

"KONOHAMARU?!" Naruto yelled in shock,like he couldn't believe what's he hearing.

"SENSEI?!" Sarada and Boruto yelled.

 **The panda/bear growled and then start to attacked them at full speed.**

 **Boruto and Sarada stunned in realization, but Mitsuki run toward it and use his justu. His arm grew longer and then secretly wrapped the panda/bear's body. The panda/bear realized what he is going to do, but it was too late.**

 **"GWAH!" Panda/Bear roared.**

 **Sarada and Boruto run towards it and Sarada (about to) use her first move.**

 **"Shanna—!"**

Naruto sweat dropped. _Oh dear not that move._ Naruto winced like he have felt that attack before. He felt sorry for Boruto if he ever experiences it before.

Sarada beamed. She finally learn that move from her mother.

Sakura smiled proudly.

 **Two Boruto clone run fast before Sarada launches her attack. Sarada stunned, she couldn't finish her jutsu.**

 **Two Boruto clone used their legs to kick the panda/bear face. Panda/bear fall back and landed on the ground hard.**

 **"Guh..." Panda/bear groaned as he/she stood up and run away from the them.**

 **"Alright!" Boruto said smugly as his two shadow clone disappeared in smoke. "Told you...A weakass one..."**

"KAASAN DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

"What? What am I going to say?"

"JUST DON'T!"

'Damn.' Hinata thought.

 **"Tch." Sarada said irritatedly.**

 **"As expected of the Seventh Hokage's son, and the fourth hokage's grandson."**

Minato and Kushina beamed.

 **Mitsuki said, looking quite impressed. "It seems Boruto is destined to become the Hokage..."**

Boruto look angry at that statement.

"This piece of shit! WHY I WILL TAKE THAT DREAM ABOUT BEING A JACKASS HOKAGE!?"

Hinata fumed.

"BORUTO UZUMAKI GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Sorry. I can't since there no door here." Boruto sassed back.

 **Sarada glared at Mitsuki.**

 **"I'll the one who will be become Hokage!" Sarada said in determination.**

"WHAT THE FU—!" Sasuke yelled.

"OH MY KAMI'S UNDERPANT!" Naruto shrieked.

Sarada look at Seventh Hokage sadly. Is it really possible for her?


	3. Konohamaru-sensei

I don't own Naruto! It belong to the extremely badass (and kickass) author!

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _BORUTO UZUMAKI GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

 _"Sorry. I can't since there no door here." Boruto sassed back._

 _ **Sarada glared at Mitsuki.**_

 _ **"I'll the one who will be become Hokage!" Sarada said in determination.**_

 _"WHAT THE FU—!" Sasuke yelled._

 _"OH MY KAMI'S UNDERPANT!" Naruto shrieked._

 _Sarada look at Seventh Hokage sadly. Is it really possible for her?_

—

"Why I can't be a Hokage?" Sarada asked sadly.

Naruto noticed right away. "N-no you can!" He sputtered. "I mean, your dad owned me some (*cough* a lot of*cough*) money since I won the bet."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "A bet?"

Sasuke and Naruto is sweating like a madman. "I-it's nothing Sakura!" Naruto said quickly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I know you're lying Naruto."

'I haven't tell a lie in years.' Naruto thought hopelessly.

'Damn you dobe!' Sasuke cursed.

Sakura's face darkened and there's a vein popped on her forehead. "If you don't tell me..." Sakura cracked her fist, and lunged forward."Shannaro!"

"Oh shit!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed and luckily that they dodged it.

'Oh great, I feel like I am a teenager again!' Naruto thought.

'I knew that I should never take that bet with Naruto!' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Sasuke Uchiha! If you don't tell me what kinda bet you did, or I will knock you out for ten hours straight!"

"Kami! Noooo!" Naruto shouted childishly as he run away, everyone (expect for few) sweat dropped. This is what the legendary shinobis actually act like this? Oh, you _got_ to be kidding me. "Mercy! Please!"

"There's no mercy! CHAAAA!"

Kakashi Hatake coughed. "My dear precious students, Sakura please calm down, Naruto act like your age, Sasuke and Naruto tell the truth about what kind of bet you did. There, no harm done." Kakashi said calmly, like he have done this before.

"B-but—!"

"No buts!"

"Aw come on! Sakura gonna kill me!" Naruto whined.

"Or do you want me to tell your son about your perverted justu and I will teach him." Kakashi said. "Perverted?" Boruto asked incredulously.

"What!? You don't know anything about my justu!"

"I forced Konohamaru to teach me." He said blatantly.

Naruto screaming in uncontrollable rage and unforgivable curses. "Curse you KONOHAMARU! I should never teach you that!"

"SENSEI! I'm sorry, but your sensei blackmailed me!"

"I should banned you from being a ninja..." Naruto muttered darkly with a dark aura.

"Son! That's dark!"

"Oh shut up dad."

"Now what's your answer Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Tell us or I teach your son how to use your perverted justu."

"Okay! I will tell you what bet is it!" Naruto said, surrendering his fate from the wrath of Sakura.

"What!? Naruto you bastard! I will kill you after my wife kills us!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-teme..." Naruto said, not feeling sorry at all. "But I really don't want my son to learns how to use my sexy no justu." Naruto shivered at the thought.

"Then why the _fuck_ you created it!?" Sasuke retorted.

"I was bored."

"You _were_ bored?! Oh what the fuck..." Sasuke said in disbelief, before Sasuke add more, Sakura beat him.

"CHA! Tell me what bet did you two do!"

"Okay! Sheesh..." Naruto muttered. "When we were young —"

"Naruto! We're in our mid-twenties!" Sasuke added.

"Okay! Fuck off, Sasuke let me speak!"

"Sorry." Not sounds so sorry.

"When Sasuke and I were drunk, we both said that my son/daughter will be the more like a Sasuke like, but never gone power hungry/more like dreaming to become a Hokage since it's been couple generations Uchiha been dying to become Hokage, but ends up being evil. No offense Sasuke."

"None taken."

"So I made a bet that Sasuke' daughter will be Hokage and if it come true, Sasuke will be my servant for a week and give me money for my ramen!" Naruto cackled evilly. "I won! After all these years...I have been waiting for this moment to come! Hahahahaha!"

Everyone beside Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You really haven't change a bit Naruto." Sakura muttered as she go back to her seat.

 **Konohamru come in the scene and use the Shinobi Gauntlet and then the tiny scroll come out from the Shinobi Gauntlet and clenched it. He bend down to reach the ground and said calmly:**

" **Kageshibari no jutsu!" After Konohamru said jutsu a parallel dark shadow come out and grab the panda/bear's shadow and mean the panda/bear temporarily paralyzed.**

"Wait...Isn't this Shikamaru's justu?"

" **GGH!" Panda/bear said whiling being paralyzed with sweat rolling down his his forehead.**

 **The scene changed and the shows the village.**

 **Boruto using the stick to pointing at a captured panda/bear whiling a kid bending down in awed at the panda/bear.**

" **The retrieval team will be arriving shortly." Konohamaru said.**

 **The elder of the village look up at the young skilled ninja.**

" **You have my humblest thanks..." Elder said.**

" **Konohamaru-sensei!" A young Uchiha Sarada asked. "That's technique was...The Nara's clan's secret technique right?"**

"I was right! It's Shikamaru's!"

"Shut up!"

 **Konohamaru smirked proudly and show the Shinobi Gauntlet. Boruto noticed it and quickly run over.**

" **Wow, so cool!" Boruto said in awed.**

" **Is this..." Mitsuki said as he narrowed his eyes. That new ninja apparatus?"**

"A what?"

" **Nothing gets by you Mitsuki!" Konohamaru said like he wasn't amused by his shocking hunch.**

" **It's only a prototype…" Konohamaru explained. "Part of this mission was seeing how it tested in the field, so the science and weapon division could gather intel." Mitsuki look at the tiny ninja scroll carefully.**

" **It's actually a really tiny scroll..." Mitsuki said, holding the tiny ninja scroll tool.**

Boruto snickered. "No shit."

"BORUTO!"

"NEVER KAASAN!"

" **So then the technique is inside this thing?"**

 **Konohamaru bend down to get the scroll out and put it on the ground. Konohamaru smirked slightly. "Yeah, this tool has ninja techniques sealed within. The one you just saw was Shikamaru-san's shadow blind." Konohamaru used Rasengan from his hand. "Now, using my Rasengan." Konohamaru said carefully. Konohamaru put his Rasengan to the scroll and then it's disappears into letters of Rasengan, (** _ **?**_ **)** **and then the scroll transformed into the tiny ninja scroll. Konohamaru grabbed it as soon as it's appeared and then put it into his Shinobi Gauntlet. "You do this and..." Konohamaru raised his arm pointing at the trees. "You're able to fire it!" He said and then release it. The Rasengan flew straight to the tree as fast as the normal Rasengan could do. The Rasengan destroys any tree on it way and then it's flew up to the sky.**

Naruto seemed to realize what is going to happened, he facepalmed. "Idiotic move."

 **Sarada and Boruto look at it in awe. "Wooow!" Boruto gushed loudly.**

" **Amazing..!" Sarada said in amusement.**

" **Anyone can use that tool?" Sarada asked in curiosity.**

" **Yeah." Konohamaru said smugly. "It does not even require chakra."**

 **Konohamaru turned around to face his students. "Which ultimately means, you wouldn't even to be a ninja to use—"**

 **BOOOOOM!**

"Oh crap." Konohamaru muttered.

 **Boruto made a what-the-hell face.**

" **Konohamaru-sensei..." Mitsuki begun.**

 **Konohamaru look behind his back with a sweat rolling down from his face with a oh-shit look on his face.**

Everyone laughed at his face.

" **I don't think whether or not a person can use chakra will matter much, if they're unable to aim properly..." He said nervously.**

 **The screen shows the destruction of the one of the villager's house. The owner of the house stared at his house miserably and dropped his stuff on the ground in shock.**

Naruto sighed miserably. "I'm NOT going to pay for that...More paperwork of doom..."

 **"…"**

Sorry for a unexpected hiatus, I have family problems for the past few months, but you see I updated other stories, but I can no longer write fanfiction as I used to. Due to my fingers injury last year... * shivers dramatically * That was the worst experience on my life...* look at my finger * I miss you my precious finger...Anyway...Sorry for OOC Naruto and Sasuke and some others...Let's say I enjoy making Naruto not so serious...Oh wait...WHY so serious...Hmmmm...That line sound familiar...

Also sorry for a short chapter...

Aslooooo...Sorry for publishing this story at 1:00 AM! xD I'm more like a night person...Oh shit, I have school today! That's less than five hours! 6-6 Oh shitttt!


End file.
